


One Small Burn

by Silverfox1412



Series: The Wiggle snake Chronicles [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azulon (Avatar) is a Terrible Grandparent, Baby Zuko (Avatar), Dragon Zuko (Avatar), Dragons, Gen, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ozai isnt actually in this, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Why isn't that a tag?, Wiggle-Snake, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox1412/pseuds/Silverfox1412
Summary: Ursa knew the old legends. Zuko cooed from her arms looking at the flame. Ursa brought the candle closer. She knew the history. It would take only a second. Why was she hesitating?
Relationships: Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Wiggle snake Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754335
Comments: 11
Kudos: 369





	One Small Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> Sorry I have been gone so long. I'll be getting back to the main series soon. Just had to write this to get motivated again.

Ursa knew the second she saw Ozai that he felt nothing for her. She kept her mask on. She was an actress she knew how to act, how to hold her head high and keep her eyes down. Azulon and Ozai both only cared for her bloodline connection to Avatar Roku. A Fire Sage had predicted that from the combination of Sozin's and Roku's lines would have powerful children. 

That was all Ursa was, a grab for power. Ursa stood her ground and crafted her masks well. The mask of a willing wife. She could see Ozai's greed in his eyes. She was his key to power through her children. It was anything but love that Ozai had for her. She carried his child. She swore to herself that this. This one thing he _would_ not take from her. She held her Zuko in her arms. She dared not let him go after Ozai's stunt a few hours ago. Zuko giggled looking at her with the most golden eyes she had ever seen. She was in love.

Her son was hers. He was only a few hours old and Ursa could see his kindness his compassion in his beautiful golden eyes. She hummed a short lullaby. Zuko giggled again a near by lamp stuttering. Ursa's eyes widened looking at it. It.. it couldn't be. Only a few hours old and a flame was reacting to him. Ozai had said he son didn't have the spark. Ursa looked into her son's eyes. The gold color. Gold eyes. Stories swirled in Ursa's head. She had always loved old legends. How the Fire Nation went from waring islands to the united islands it was today.

How Agni in his golden dragon form had come down and taken a mortal form for a time. He had loved a beautiful young woman. He gifted her with his children, gave her the right to rule to her and his kin. How her first children had been the dragons. It was an old story. Fire Lady Akulo had dragons as her sons and daughters. Dragons who shared their father's gift of taking on human form. All it had taken was a pure form of Agni. A flame would change them from one form to another. It was said those children had Agni's eyes. Golden eyes.

Ursa shook her head it was just an old story saying the Fire Lords and Ladies of the past were descended from Agni. Just a child's tale. Zuko giggled again and the flame jumped as if inspired by his laugh. Ursa took hold of the base of the nearest candle. Ursa knew the old legends. Zuko cooed from her arms looking at the flame. Ursa brought the candle closer. She knew the history. It would take only a second. Why was she hesitating? 

It couldn't be true it was just a story. Not her Zuko. He.. he couldn't be. She looked into those beautiful golden eyes. So gold she'd never seen such eyes. Only heard tales from her mother of Fang Roku's dragon companion. The dragon had gold eyes. She cradled Zuko closer to her the candle in her other hand. Zuko her child her baby stared at it. Unafraid. It would just be her mind playing tricks on her to make her see things. The fire was beating almost like a tiny heartbeat. She stared at the tiny tiny flame and her even tinier son. 

It was just a legend. Just a small burn. Ursa sat Zuko up she placed the candle close. She unwrapped her son from his tiny blankets. Zuko looked so very small. He was hers no matter what. Old legend or not. She took his tiny hand in hers. She wouldn't let him hurt alone. She would burn with him here and in all else. Zuko's eyes were bright bright gold. The candle's flame was so so small. She slowly hesitantly brought their hands closer. 

Their hands touched the flames...

Ursa cried a small golden black form curled in her lap. It's head looking at her with the smallest of horns peeking out from it's mane. It's gold gold eyes staring at her. 

"It's okay my love, my heart. I've got you. I've got you. No one's going to hurt you my son." Ursa said holding the small oh so small dragon in her lap. Zuko chirped at her. A little flame on his tail and he was so small and so human. He was hers. Ursa's heart cried. He was _Hers_. She would let no one know. Not unless something were to happen to her. Zuko giggled again as she placed his hands on her face.

"I'll protect you my little Drake."


End file.
